


A Love Bound Through Time

by Sk3tch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: A ficlet written for the prompt: Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a book.In which one demon finally finds out what he means to one angel, thanks to one very personal book from Aziraphale's private collection.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	A Love Bound Through Time

Six whole weeks after Nearmaggedon. That’s how long it took Aziraphale to willingly appear at Crowley’s flat. And not, apparently, to snog him senseless. No, Aziraphale came bearing a book. 

Of, sodding, course.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale had exclaimed when he opened the door, “oh, I’m so very glad you’re in. I, well I was doing some inventory, and I- that is… I don’t suppose I could?” Aziraphale said, glancing between Crowley, his flat, and back at him pleadingly. Unable to deny him, Crowley let Aziraphale in.

Aziraphale surprised him, though, by not going to the kitchen or the sofa, but instead hastily shoving said book into Crowley's hands before pacing the length of the sitting room.

Although, ‘book’, Crowley decided, was being generous. The thing was as much a book as he was an aardvark. That is, the two were creature-adjacent but categorically incomparable. Sure, the thing had pages, and all right, they were stitched together, but string and tape does not a book make. 

… well, maybe technically it did, but _this_ thing was a far cry from a book. All mismatched pages that it was.

An automatic response, Crowley opened a random page to skim, but after his eyes focused on the familiar script therein and the words, he leafed to another page, and another, and when he looked up hours later having read it entirely, he saw Aziraphale was still there. No longer pacing, but regarding him nervously from the sofa with open, vulnerable eyes.

“Rightttt…” Crowley said, drawing the word out and taking his glasses off to meet Aziraphale’s gaze unhindered, though a building pressure in his chest told him not to.

“This... ‘s old.” Aziraphale nodded and Crowley felt the feeling tighten.

“It is.” 

“From your private collection then.” 

“Quite.”

“Something... I’ve not seen before.” 

“As it were, unfortunately, true.” Aziraphale stood then, and with a small grimace, shortened the distance between them, laying his hands atop Crowley’s holding the book.

“Rest assured dear boy, they were always meant for you to see, eventually.” Crowley’s mouth opened and shut several times before words could form.

“But these…” if he could blush, his corporation would have, “Aziraphale these are… these are…” A pinched expression crossed over Aziraphale’s face, and he looked away with the air of someone expecting to be chastised.

“Reckless. Yes, I know, it was foolish for me to keep them through the years, but my dear, to never share my feelings for you through 6000 years… I’d rather be discorporated a hundred times over than keep it in.” Thoughts flew rapid-fire through Crowley’s mind, but he couldn’t do anything except stare at Aziraphale and shake his head.

Aziraphale, his beautiful idiot, who had written these _letters_ for six millennia, keeping each one safe, binding them into a book… for him? 

“Love letters,” Crowley finally croaked out, needing to make sure, “for me?” Aziraphale smiled, circling the demon with his arms before cradling his angled face in one palm.

“Love letters,” he confirmed, “for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as a sequel to [Oh My God, It Was Sonnet 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993902) , or not. Depends on how soft and sentimental you wish to be, along with how well you can ignore inaccurate time frames. XD


End file.
